


I’m Sorry, Mr Stark

by brookeisarat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeisarat/pseuds/brookeisarat
Summary: After Aunt May gets in a car accident, Peter is left by himself in the lonely, cruel world. That is until Tony finds him and takes him in as his own.⚠️tw: suicidal thoughts and actions⚠️⚠️may include eating disorders⚠️





	1. Chapter 1

Peter had just sat down in math, exhausted from a test they had taken the period before, when the teacher called him over to her desk. _Was he in trouble? Had he done something he wasn't supposed to?_ Peter reluctantly walked to the teacher's desk.

 

"Peter, dear, pack up your stuff and head to the office. You're leaving for the day." His mind started wandering; Had something happened to Aunt may, or maybe he just had an unannounced doctors appointment? Peter quickly stuffed his school supplies in his backpack and rushed down to the office.

 

When he finally reached the office, the office lady asked him to sit down in a chair next to her. "Am I in trouble, ma'am?" he asked while playing with the cuffs of his sleeves.

 

"Oh gosh, Peter! Of course not. It's just... there's been an accident," she paused, her heart breaking for the kid, "involving your Aunt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger Warning**

 

Peter didn't know what came over him. He ran out of  the office, and continued out of the school, ignoring the shouts from nearby teachers. He kept on running and didn't stop until he reached a dark corner.

 

He threw his backpack down and started changing into his spider-man suit as fast as he possibly could. When Peter finished, he climbed the wall and swung from one building to the next, not stopping until he reached the apartment complex he lived at.

 

After climbing in through his bedroom window, Peter threw himself on to his bed and started to cry, not bothering to change out of his suit.

 

"Useless, dumb, ugly freak, it's all your fault," Peter kept repeating to himself, burying his head under his pillow.

-

Peter got up and locked himself in his bathroom, digging under the sink to find his blade. _Useless, dumb, ugly freak, it's all your fault she's dead_. He took the suit off and began drawing lines on his wrist, going deeper each cut. _Useless, dumb, ugly freak._ One after another. _Useless, dumb, ugly freak._ After far too many cuts have been placed, he washed his arms off, and wrapped them with ace bandages. After, he changed into a white long sleeve shirt and black jeans.

 

 _Useless, dumb, ugly freak._ He whispered the same phrase to himself as he fell into a deep sleep full of nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily


	3. Chapter 3

Peter woke up in a puddle of sweat and fear at around 4 am. He groaned and flipped over on his side, his arms aching. The memories of the day before flooded back to him. _Aunt May was dead. He was alone in this world._

 

After thinking for a moment, Peter reached towards his nightstand and grabbed his phone. His notifications were filled with messages from Mj, Ned, and even one from Mr Stark.

 

"Dude what happened??"

 

"Why did you run out of math yesterday?"

 

"Peter, are you okay?"

 

"Why is your school calling me saying you aren't there?"

 

"yo loser answer your texts"

 

Throwing his phone down on the bed, he grabbed his backpack and began packing. He needed to get out of this apartment. Peter packed a few long sleeved shirts, an oversized sweatshirt, 2 pairs of jeans, bathroom essentials, and last but not least, his blade. _Just in case,_ he told himself.

 

Peter walked out of the apartment building, without bothering to eat breakfast, and kept walking, not really paying attention to where he was heading. That is, until, he ran into somebody.

 

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and-" Peter looked up slowly to see who he had just ran into.

 

"Kid, it's alright. Calm down," Tony smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> go follow my tumblr @brookeisarat lol


End file.
